


Old News

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just want to make out with the girl you killed. Hey, that's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old News

Terezi isn’t surprised to smell Vriska, but she cannot say she is happy about it. She really had been hoping to avoid her, but death is no longer a barrier. She can smell cherries and blue raspberries, and finds that she is wearing her FLARP costume. What a delicious piece of irony.

Vriska’s smirk begins to stink up the whole bubble as Terezi approaches. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Terezi asks her former best friend. “I mean, it’s only fair.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Vriska scoffs. She meets Terezi in the middle of the path, leaving the two girls barely separated. “That’s old news. I don’t have your fucked up little justice fetish, remember?”

Terezi giggles and draws a long fingernail across Vriska’s neck. “You smell like anger… and warm blueberry pie. I smelled the same thing when I killed you.”

“You’re the fucking worst,” Vriska breathes and presses her lips hard against Terezi’s. Blue blood runs down Vriska’s neck where Terezi’s fingernails have punctured her skin, but neither girl notices or cares.


End file.
